Vincent La Blanche
Vincent La Blanche - Siedemnastoletni syn "Niedźwiedzia z Nandi" urodzony oraz wychowany w północnej Francji, chociaż jego przodkowie pochodza z Czarnego Lądu. Miłośnik wrotek oraz sztuki, szczególnie umiłował sobie pastele. Matka chłopaka, zmarła na ciężką przewlekłą chorobę, ojciec długo nie mógł przetrawić straty co odbiło się na Vincencie w taki sposób iż boi się zawierać głębsze uczuciowo relacje. Wkrótce wraz z ojcem opuścił Francję, po czym przeprowadził się do Anglii, obecnie ma macochę, która szczerze nie darzy go sympatią, z resztą vice - versa, wielokrotnie buntowała męża przeciwko synowi co sprawiło że wylądował w dormitorium Straszyceum. Jest niepoprawnym idealistą, szukającą (a przynajmniej starającą się szukać) plusów u wszystkich i we wszystkim. Bywa postrzegany jako nieśmiały oraz zamknięty w swoim świecie, aczkolwiek to jedynie pozory, potrzebuje towarzystwa. Często chodzi z przysłowiową głową w chmurach, zagłębiając się w marzeniach. Osobowość Vincent jest prawdziwym idealistą, zawsze poszukuje choć odrobiny dobra nawet u najgorszych z osób czy w najmniej korzystnych okolicznościach i stara się doprowadzić do poprawy. Choć można go postrzegać jako osobę zdystansowaną lub nawet nieśmiałą, chłopak ma w sobie pasję oraz wewnętrzny ogień, który sprawia, że potrafi naprawdę zabłysnąć. niestety, często bywa niezrozumiany (a przynajmniej takie ma odczucie). Gdy jednak znajdzie podobnie myślące osoby, z którymi może spędzać czas, poczucie harmonii płynące z tych relacji staje się źródłem prawdziwej radości i inspiracji. Vincent kieruje się własnymi zasadami w większym stopniu niż logiką, fascynacją czy praktycznością. Jego decyzje dotyczące przyszłości są podyktowane poczuciem honoru, pięknem, moralnością i cnotą – kieruje się czystością swoich zamierzeń, a nie nagrodami czy karami. Chłopak jest słusznie dumny z tych cech, lecz nie wszyscy rozumieją motywy działania chłopaka co również prowadzi go do uczucia bycia odludkiem. Z łatwością przychodzi mu posługiwanie się metaforami oraz przypowieściami, podobnie jak rozumienie i tworzenie symboli, aby przekazywać swoje myśli. Dla chłopaka ważne jest, aby zrozumieć samego siebie i własne miejsce w świecie, którego poszukuje przez projekcję samego siebie w swoich pracach. Ma także ogromny talent do nauki języków. Chłopak skupia swoją uwagę jedynie na kilku osobach lub na jednej jedynej wartościowej sprawie, bo jeśli zbytnio się rozproszy, traci energię, staje się przygnębiony i obciążony ponad siły całym złem tego świata, które usiłuje naprawić. Taki widok nie jest miły dla jego znajomych, którzy łatwo przyzwyczajają się do uśmiechniętej twarzy Vincenta. Często zagłębia się w myślach, ciesząc się kontemplacją hipotez i filozofii. Poostawiony samemu sobie, często wycofuje się, stając się „pustelnikiem”, a sprowadzenie go do "rzeczywistości" ze świata wyobraźni,kosztuje jego bliskich sporo energii. Na szczęście, chłopak szybko odzyskuje kreatywność, uczucia, altruizm i idealizm, wystarczy trochę czasu. Wygląd Vincent to nastolatek o dość przeciętnej budowie, nie odznacza się zbytnio muskulaturą, aczkolwiek nie jest wątły. Włosy, naturalnie brudno szare często ozdabia białym ombre na niemal samych końcówkach, brwi w odcieniu identycznym jak włosy, ma lekko rozrośnięte, oczy chłopaka są dosyć widoczne oraz szkliste, tęczówki mają morską barwę, jego rzęsy są dosyć dobrze zarysowane. Z uzębienia wyrasta mu para śnieżnobiałych kiełków charakterystycznych dla niedźwiedzi, na twarzy Vincenta widnieje również "niedźwiedzi" nosek, zaś z głowy wyrasta mu para "misiowych" uszu o barwie deczko ciemniejszej od skóry, są one pokryte delikatnie futerkiem, posiada również "misiowy" ogon który ukrywa na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Zamiast typowych paznokci, posiada malutkie beżowe pazurki, co ciekawe jego dłonie od wewnętrznej strony jak i stopy, pokryte są szarawymi poduszeczkami. Relacje 'Rodzina' Chłopak jest synem pary Nandi, którzy wyemigrowali z RPA, do Francji zanim przyszedł na świat. Nie do końca wiadomo przed czym chcieli uciec, czy tez przed kim. W nowym kraju mama upiora Joli zajmowała się wypiekaniem chleba oraz innych produktów dla wioski, zaś ojciec Aman zajmujący się w przeszłości głównie myślistwem, otworzył zakład kowalski. Jego rodzice, posiadali cinne nazwisko, aczkolwiek po przeprowadzce zmienili je,by nie być poszukiwanymi przez krewnych. Kiedy matka chłopaka zmarła, ojciec znalazł sobie nową partnerkę, którą szybko poślubił, kobieta i Vincent nie darzą się sympatią, odkąd trafił do MH zaczął także odczuwać żal w stosunku do ojca. 'Dalsza rodzina' Chłopak z dalszych krewnych,dosyc nie dawno temu poznał jedynie swoją ciocie, siostrę matki. Kobieta wspiera go finansowo, oraz służy mu za oparcie gdy nie ma z kim porozmawiać. Nie posiada dzieci, wobec czego pewne jest że Nandi nie posiada kuzynostwa. Nie zna swoich dziadków, wie jedynie że jego rodzina pochodzi z Czarnego Lądu. 'Przyjaciele' Na tą chwilę, osobami którymi chłopak nazywa swoimi przyjaciółmi są jedynie Bilguun Mononoke oraz Blair DeGhoul. 'Znajomi' Dosyć dobre stosunki załapał z Libellule Luisant oraz Paulette Colourie a także z Clementina Nočne, Jay'em Asmod. Dzięki Blair, dobrze poznał także Justina Sainę a także jego siostrę Justine Sainę. 'Wrogowie' Odkąd przekroczył mury Straszyceum, Vincent nie zapałał sympatią do Marcy La'Sweet, z uwagi na jej kapryśność oraz zachowanie godne pięciolatki. 'Miłość' Swego czasu chłopak spotykał się z Clementin, lecz obecnie jego dziewczyną jest Claudie Salcedo. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem chłopaka jest mała rybka głębinowa, którą nazwał Estrella. Otrzymał ją od swojej ciotki, by nie czuł się w Ameryce samotny. Mimo tego, czuje pewien niedosyt a to dlatego że od zawsze chciał zaopiekować się chomikiem. 'Historie relacji' Z Blair DeGhoul Poznali się podczas lekcji, a właściwie przed samym jej początkiem. Blair, wesoło rozmawiała z San-Hee o wszystkim i o noczym, chwaląc się przy tym nowymi przyborami plastycznymi. Duszycę niezbyt ciekawił monolog hybrydy na temat grubości pędzlów, czy twardości ołówków, wobec czego słuchała jej trzy po trzy. akurat obok dziewczyn, cichutko przechodził Nandi, który starał się unikać uczniów jednakże San, która!znała go z widzenia złapała go za razmię oraz zapoznała z hybrydą, tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa, która spełzła na przybory malarskie oraz nurty w sztuce. Złapali dobry, koleżeński kontakt, żaś San zwyczajnie zniknęła. Hybryda i Nandi po dni dzisiejsze lubią wspólnie dyskutować, ale ich rozmowy ograniczają się jedynie do sztuki. Z Libellule Luisant oraz Paulette Colourie Ważka i duszka nie mal od razu zwróciły uwagę chłopaka, na lekcji plastyki. Obserwował je kątem oka, jakoś próbując skupić się na pracy, by samemu zaliczyć zadanie. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego dziewczyny tak bardzo go zaciekawiły, może to ich wygląd? Albo fakt śmiania się z kazdej rozlanej kropli farby? W pewnym momencie, kiedy chlopakowi wreszcie udało skupić się na pracy, ujrzał Libellule stojącą tuż obok niego co przyprawiło chłopaka o chwilowy atak serca. Ważeczka zawołała do siebie duszkę, po czym cała trójka przedstawiła się wzajemnie. Ich rozmowa zaczęła się od użytych odcienii w pracach chlopaka i tematyce jakim było pochmurne niebo nad morzem, a zakończyła na marzeniach i oczekiwaniach zwiazanych z przyszłością całej trójcy. Załapali bardzo dobre, koleżeñskie a może i kiedyś przyjacielskie relacje. Do dziś widują się na zajęciach, czy kółkach zainteresowań gdzie malując również dyskutują. Z Jay'em Asmod Demona Nandi znał jedynie z widzenia, póki pewnej środy po skończonych zajęciach nie dostrzegł brytyjczyka wyjmującego coś z szafki. Z natury ciekawski Vincent od razu zaintrygował się ów przedmiotem, czy raczej książką, którą przeglądał brązowowłosy. Pewnie nie zaznajomiliby się, gdyby nie donośny dzwonek który przestraszył demona, nawet nie zauważył że książka którą chciał schować zamiast w szafce wylądowała na podłodze. Nandi skorzystał z okazji, i kiedy tylko anglik zniknął z pola widzenia, podniósł książkę. Chwilkę bił się z myślami, ale ostatecznie zajrzał do środka. W końcu, to tylko książka. Podczas wertowania kartek, okazało się że jest to kronika rodzinna i szybko domyslił się że nie powinien dalej czytać. Wtedy oto, jak na zawołanie pojawił się brązowowłosy. Widząc Vincenta ze swoją rodzinna kroniką, nakrzyczał na chłopaka wygłaszając elokwentny, mini monolog o poszanowaniu własności prywatnej, jednak chłopak nie należał do osób kłótliwych i zauwazywszy że Nandi żałuje tego co zrobił, złagodniał. Nandi nie miał demonowi za złe pierwszej tak gwałtownej reakcji, sam miał niezbyt ciekawą sytuację ze swoim ojcem. Chcąc jakoś spróbować puścić w zapomnienie swój uczynek, Vincent zaczał opowiadać o swojej własnej rodzinie. Złapali koleżeński kontakt. Z Justinem i Justine Saina Bliźniaki oraz Vincent poznali się na szkolnym festynie talentów. Nandi przytargał swoją torbę z przyborami oraz sztalugę na papier i tak się złożyło że jego "stanowisko" znajdowało się tuż obok kocyka na którym Justine układała oraz tworzyła biżuterię. Początkowo nie zwracali na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi, dopóki Justine omyłkowo nadepnęła na piórnik chłopaka. Od razu zaczęła przepraszać, ale Vincent nie słuchał jej tłumaczeń, zbyt zdruzgotany by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Justine poczula od razu poczucie winy na widok rozgoryczonej twarzy chłopaka. Dziewczynę, chyba jak zawsze uratował jej bliźniak. Dżinnka opowiedziała bratu o swojej wpadce, wskazując na rozzalonego Nandi, otoczonego połamanymi pastelami. Justin pomyślał przez chwilę, próbując (jak zawwze!) znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, tymczasem jego siostra choć nadal zdolowana wróciła do sklejania koralików, wtedy dzinn wpadł na pomysł, opowiedział o nim na ucho siostrze a jej twarz pojaśniała, z radości aż przytuliła brata dziękując mu i zapewniając że następnym razem to już na pewno ona wyciagnie go z kłopotów. Bliźniaki od razu przystapili do wdrożenia planu, usiedli sobie koło Nandi i razem zaczęli sklejać kredki. Vincent był zadziwiony ich wyczynem, ale najwyraźniej plan piosenkarza się udał, ponieważ Vincent przestał żałośnie zawodzić. Mało tego! Przyłączył się do bliźniaków, szybko odzyskał dobry nastrój ale...ostatecznie kredki nie zostały "naprawione"... Powstała z nich mini " rzeźba" przypominająca jakiś budynek z architektury nowoczesnej. Cala trójka zasmiała się na widok efektu końcowego, tak odbiegającego od zamierzonego. Od tamtej pory złapali bardzo dobry kontakt. Z Marcy La'Sweet Wątpliwą przyjemność poznania Marcy, chłopak doświadczył podczas przerwy. Już od samego początku, poczuł że nie zapała do kosmitki sympatią, aczkolwiek czara goryczy przelała się kiedy kosmitka uznała, że chłopak "celowo" potrącił ją, przez co rozbiła swoją ukochaną figurkę. Oczywiście, chłopak był niewinny ale nawet próby tłumaczenia nie pomogły. Kosmitka wrednym tonem odrzekła że chce coś w zamian, jej wybór padł na pudełko pasteliz którym Nandi się praktycznie nie rozstaje, wstrząśnięty jej bezczelnością, chłopak tym razem gwałtowniej odmówił nadal broniąc się, że jest niewinny. Wtedy kosmitka, zaczęła głośno tupać nogami oraz płakać, chłopak zakrywając uszy zostawił ją samą, ryczącą niczym beksa. Od tamtej pory, Nandi unika kosmitki jak może, uważa ją za osobę nad wyraz niedojrzałą na swój wiek, żeby nie powiedzieć szurniętą. Marcy z kolei, jeśli nadarzy się sytuacja, nie pozwala zapomnieć "krzywdy" jaką "wyrządził" jej Vincent. Zainteresowania 'Wrotki oraz hulajnoga' Może i nie wygląda na sportowca, może i ma problemy z samodyscypliną, ale zdolności wrotkarskich nie można mu odmówić. W ciągu swojego dotychczasowego życia, opanował wiele technik w tej dziedzinie, najbardziej uwielbia jeździć w rytm jakiegoś obecnie popularnego popowego kawałku czy starego dobrego disco. Wrotkami a przy okazji hulajnogą, zainteresował się kiedy pracował jako dostawca dań z pobliskiej restauracji, już kiedy zamieszkiwał Anglię. Pracownicy poruszali się właśnie na wrotkach, aby mogli szybciej dostarczać zamówione posiłki, oczywiście, to nie tak że Vincent kiedy tylko założył wrotki stał się swego rodzaju wirtuozem, wiele razy wpadał na drzewa czy nawet inne osoby, a właśnie to podbudowało go do tego, by ćwiczyć dalej. Drugą rzeczą, którą spakował do walizki przed podróżą do MH, były właśnie wrotki (za pudełkiem pasteli). 'Muzyka współczesna' Za czasów dzieciństwa, jego dom rodzinny przepełniony był ciszą, a jedyną muzyką jaką słyszał była melodyjka wygrywana przez zakład fryzjerski. Z muzyką współczesną po raz pierwszy właściwie zetknął się w Anglii, od razu ją polubił. Energiczne, żywiołowe rytmy bardzo często pozwalały chłopakowi odciąć się od rodzinnych problemów, toeż do dziś ma do muzyki wielki sentyment, prawie zawsze przy wykonywanej pracy, a to domowej a to malowaniu dla czystej przyjemności, zakłada słuchawki by lepiej wczuć się w zadanie. 'Historia sztuki' Można z całą pewnością stwierdzić, iż artystyczne talenty oraz zamiłowania ma we krwi. Jego mama, jeszcze za czasów zamieszkiwania RPA, malowała obrazy na specjalne życzenie najbogatszych koneserów sztuki, aczkolwiek to zajęcie nie przynosiło wielkich dochodów, toteż ojciec chłopaka zabraniał kobiecie malowania, jednakże ona nie zamierzała skończyć rozwijać swoich pasji. To właśnie po swojej mamie, odziedziczył artystyczne zamiłowania oraz świetne oko, uwielbia patrzeć oraz interpretować wszelkiego rodzaju dzieła. 'Zdolności' *'Siła' - Może i nie wygląda na strongmena, aczkolwiek dzięki swoim genom chłopak odznacza się zwiększoną siłą. *'Kamuflaż' - Dzięki tej zdolności, potrafi zostać niezauważony a to w większej grupie osób czy na otwartym terenie. *'Ryk' - Chociaż na co dzień spokojny, kiedy jego cierpliwość dojdzie do granic wytrzymałości, potrafi wydać z siebie dźwięk który momentalnie ucisza wszystkich dookoła. *'Pazury' - Paznokcie, czy też pazury chłopaka są niewyobrażalnie ostre, jeśli by tylko zechciał mógłby komuś nawet poszarpać i to dosyć mocno rękę lub nogę, wobec czego (mimo niechęci) musi je często piłować by nie zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Biografia skrócona Rodzice chłopaka, pochodzą z Afryki, aczkolwiek on sam na świat przyszedł w południowej Francji,w małym miasteczku niezbyt przesiąkniętym nowoczesnością. Prosto rzecz ujmując, panował tam tak zwany Ciemnogród, mieszkańcy zbyt ciężką rękę przykładali do tradycji oraz wyznawanych wartości i można rzec że każda osoba w tej mieścinie, miała zaplanowane życie od A do Z. Jako dziecko, niechętnie spędzał czas na świeżym powietrzu,był swego rodzaju domatorem, lubiącym rodzinne spotkania oraz przesiadywanie przy kominku, wśród grupy rówieśników był swego rodzaju dziwadłem zawsze chodzącym z głową w chmurach,jego zainteresowania odbiegały od pasji swoich rówieśników, co nie przysparzało mu wielkiej grupy zwolenników. Po kilku latach od czasu narodzin Vincenta, odeszła jego matka która już od kilkunastu lat zmagała się z ciężką chorobą, co prawda ojciec chłopaka zdawał sobie sprawę że kobiecie kończy się czas, ale pomimo tego to zdarzenie odcisnęło mocne piętno na psychice mężczyzny. Zaczął poświęcać się swojej pracy jako kowal, tym samym zaniedbując więzi rodzinne nie tylko ze swoim synem ale także z rodzicami. W tym okresie, Vincent który poszedł w odstawkę (ponieważ jego ojciec zawsze znajdywał lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż szczera rozmowa z synem) zaczął szukać czegoś, co choć po części wynagrodziłoby mu pustkę związaną ze stratą bliskiej osoby, lecz niestety każde zajęcie które dla siebie znalazł, nie dawało mu poczucia szczęścia oraz satysfakcji. Podczas sprzątania rzeczy zmarłej mamy, natrafił na pudło ze zdjęciami rodziców za czasów kiedy zamieszkiwali Afrykę, oraz na stare przybory plastyczne należące do jego mamy, właściwie do tamtej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego że jego rodzicielka była artystką. Nigdy specjalnie nie wypytywał swoich rodziców o ich przeszłość, a teraz gorzko tego żałował. W obawie że ojciec wyrzuci wszystkie pamiątki, przywłaszczył sobie wszelakie przybory matki. Z czasem, zaczął próbować swoich sił w malowaniu, początkowo nie był w tym mistrzem, jak zapewne każdy, mimo to, to zajęcie tak bardzo go wciągnęło że zaczął aż zapominać o wszelkich smutkach, które przysparzała mu obojętność jego ojca. W szkole, wiele razy pokazywał swoje prace nauczycielowi plastyki, aczkolwiek ten zbywał go twierdząc że nie mają polotu, zasmucony chłopak postanowił że już nigdy nie weźmie pędzla do dłoni, ale zbyt pokochał malowanie by porzucać to zajęcie. Szukał innych dróg by dalej tworzyć swoje dzieła, wtedy właśnie natrafił na pastele, które zostały z nim po dni dzisiejsze. Dzięki swojemu uporowi, ciężkiej pracy oraz odrobinie szczęścia, dostał się do dobrej szkoły ponadpodstawowej o profilu artystycznym, w której poznał młodą studentkę. Jakiś czas zdobywał u niej wiedze potrzebną do ukończenia szkoły, aczkolwiek po niecałym roku kobieta odeszła z pracy i tylko Vincent wiedział z jakiego powodu, dał sobie spokój z malowaniem, ale nie porzucił tego zajęcia. Po prostu, nie stanowiło już dla niego drogowskazu na przyszłość, wtedy właśnie zainteresował się jazdą na wrotkach. Tuż w połowie nauki w gimnazjum, ojciec chłopaka poznał nową kobietę, z którą bardzo szybko wziął ślub. Vincent odkąd tylko zobaczył kobietę, poczuł że nie zapała do niej sympatią z wzajemnością. Macocha szybko dała mu do odczucia, że nie będzie miał z nią lekkiego oraz usłanego różami życia, wielokrotnie szykowała chłopakowi niezbyt miłe sytuacje, czy wrabiała w różne przewinienia, zaś przy mężu zgrywała niewinną i kochającą matkę zastępczą. Ku szczęściu Vincenta, z poważniejszych kłopotów udawało mu się wychodzić obronną łapą. Warsztat ojca chłopaka, szybko się rozrósł co napełniło budżet rodzinny oraz kieszenie mężczyzny, by ucieszyć macoszkę Vincenta, postanowił przeprowadzić się do Anglii, czyli kraju z którego upiorka pochodziła. Chłopak musiał porzucić naukę w gimnazjum, zaufanego przyjaciela oraz rodzinne widoki, by uszczęśliwić ojca który przed oczyma miał jedynie to czy jego nowa partnerka jest zadowolona. W nowym kraju, macocha chłopaka również dostarczała pasierbowi...okrutnej rozrywki, ten znów zaczął bardziej przykładać się do malowania by zapomnieć o wyczynach kobiety, mało tego jak dotąd tego nie robiła, tak zaczęła podbudowywać męża przeciwko własnemu synowi. Podsunęła mu ulotkę reklamującą Straszyceum, w ten oto sposób chłopak znów przeprowadził się, tym razem sam. Do Ameryki. Na inny kontynent. Nie był z tego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy, ucieszył się więc, kiedy złapał dobry kontakt z siostrą jego zmarłej mamy czyli ze swoją ciocią, która szczerze mu współczuła sytuacji z macochą. Po jakimś czasie, Vincent dostosował się do nowej sytuacji oraz Straszyceum, znalazł nawet co prawda my yałą ale jednak grupkę przyjaciół którzy poświęcają mu swój czas, czego w swoim życiu naprawdę rzadko kiedy doświadczył. Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczny potwór Niedźwiedź z Nandi (niedźwiedź nandi, nandi) – tajemnicze zwierzę, obiekt zainteresowania kryptozoologii. thumb|left|199pxOpisywany jako ssak podobny do niedźwiedzia, wielkiego pawiana lub wielkiej hieny, występujący w Afryce Wschodniej. Niedźwiedzie nie występują na Czarnym Lądzie, jednak w górskich lasach Maroka istniał do XIX wieku podgatunek niedźwiedzia brunatnego – niedźwiedź berberyjski (Ursus arctos crowtheri). Być może nie został całkowicie wytępiony, niektórzy uważają, że nadal żyje w trudno dostępnych rejonach wschodniej Afryki; być może od niego pochodzi nandi. Niedźwiedź z Nandi opisywany jest jako bardzo agresywny drapieżnik, żerujący nocą, napadający na ludzkie domostwa i na ludzi. W językach afrykańskich określany terminami chemosit, chimiset (diabeł), gateit (co znaczy wyjadacz mózgu), genonet, duba (od arabskiego słowa dubb - niedźwiedź), nunda, nundar, mngwa, mu-ngwa, kerit, koddoelo i innymi. Nazwa "niedźwiedź z Nandi" (Nandi Bear) została nadana przez kolonistów brytyjskich w I połowie XX wieku. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|172pxFrancja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Dłonie ma często ubrudzone pastelami. *Mimo pochodzenia, wysławia się z ledwie słyszalnym akcentem, jakby w ogóle go nie posiadał. *Jego obuwie,odznacza się neonowymi odecieniami w przeciwieństwie do reszty części garderoby chłopaka. *Nosi przy sobie szarawą torbę listonoszkę. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *On the trail of The Mummy *The War of Robots Portrayals thumb|leftW filmie Live-Action, w rolę Vincenta mógłby wcielić się aktor Agustin Bernasconi znany z roli w serialu Disney Channel dla młodzieży "Soy Luna". Głos chłopaka, powinien być przepełniony energią oraz pozytywnym brzmieniem, wobec czego w polskiej wersji językowej chlopak mówiłby glosem Miłosza Konkela (min. Maxi w serialu Disney Channel "Violetta") w anglojęzycznej wersji, chlopakowi głosu użyczałby Kyle Rideout (glos min. Thorax'a w angielskiej werwersji serialu My Little Pony Friendship is magic). Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' : Vinc, Vin *'Ulubione powiedzonko' : Jeszcze chwila, jeszcze tylko chwila... *'Najbardziej lubi' : Spacery nocą, pastele oraz jazdę na wrotkach. *'A najmniej ': Spóźniać się, oraz zasypiania na lekcje lub spotkania. *'Nie rusza się bez' : Pudełka pasteli oraz małego bloku rysunkowego przeznaczonego specjalnie do tego rodzaju "kredek" . Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Listopad 2017. Włosy Vincenta są zaczesane na lewą stronę i ozdobione na końcówkach białymi ornamentami. Chłopak ma na sobie wzorzysty, jasno fioletowy sweter pod którym ma białą koszulę. Na sweter ma założoną szarą narzutkę w białe groszki. Oprócz tego, Nandi ubrany jest w jasnoniebieskie spodnie jegginsy, sięgające butów. Obuwie nastolatka to żółte Conversy na białej podeszwie. 'A Musically Horryfing Inspiration' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017. *'Piosenka' - Grzegoż Hyży & TABB - Na chwilę. Włosy chłopaka są niedbale ułożone i sprawiają wrażenie potarganych. Ubrany jest w czarną koszulkę, ciemnoniebieskie jeansy, a jego szyję zdobi pomarańczowa chusta. Na koszulkę ma założoną narzutkę koloru baby blue, której wzór przedstawia białe chmurki. Lewy nadgarstek nastolatka zdobi zielony zegarek. Jego buty to soczyście zielone Conversy na białej podeszwie. 'Rock N'Grease' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - 2017/2018. Włosy chłopaka zaczesane są na prawą stronę. Ubrany został w białą koszulkę ze wzorem kratki, czarne, skórzane spodnie sięgające butów oraz fioletową, skórzaną kurtkę na ramionach ozdobioną małymi kolcami. Dłonie Vinca są zakryte skórzanymi rękawiczkami bez palców. Jego buty to brązowe trepy. 'Night Boonquet' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Włosy Vincenta zostały zaczesane na lewą stronę. Chłopak ma na sobie białą koszulę, fioletową marynarkę a pod kołnierzem jest umieszczona soczyście żółta muszka. Spodnie chopaka to eleganckie spodnie od garnituru w kolorze popielatym. Jego obuwie ma żółtą barwę i jest na brązowej podeszwie. 'Egyptian Curse' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Włosy chłopaka sprawiają wrażenie potarganych przez wiatr. Nastolatek ma na sobie długą do ziemii tunikę w kolorze białym, odsłaniajcą obuwie którym są brązowe klapki. Wokół bioder Vincent ma zapięty szeroki, zoty pas z wizerunkiem krzyża Ankh, a jego szyję zdobi ogromny i ciężki "naszyjnik". Ramiona chłopaka zostały owinięte bandażami. 'Nightly Nerds' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. włosy Vincenta zostały zaczesane z przedziałkiem pośrodku. Chlopak ubrany jest w niebieski sweter z białym kołnierzem, którego wzór przedstawia planszę do gry "Super Mario". Pod kołnierzem znajduje się czarna mucha. Prócz tego, chłopak ma na sobie białe spodnie sięgające kostek. Jego twarz zdobią okulary w czarnej, prostokątnej oprawce. Buty nastolatka to niebieskie trampki z szarymi sznurówkami. '...' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Włosy chłopaka zostały ukryte pod kapturem barwy karmelu. Chłopak ma na sobie brązową, podartą na dole kamizelkę, brązową koszulę oraz szare, lekko postrzępione spodnie. Obuwie nastolatka sprawia wrażenie mocno zużytego. Ciekawostki *Z uwagi na rozmiar swoich stóp, musi nosić obuwie wykonane na zamówienie. *Szczerze gardzi smakiem owoców malin. *Według ciotki, drugie imię otrzymał "na cześć" pierwszego po przeprowadzce rodziców, pracodawcy jego mamy, z pochodzenia był Hiszpanem. *Imię jego rybki pochodzi z języka hiszpańskiego i dosłownie oznacza "gwiazda" (w pojęciu astronomicznym). *Obchodzi urodziny dnia ósmego Czerwca. *Niezwykle fascynują go kraje latynoskie oraz latynoamerykańskie, uczy się Hiszpańskiego. *Najczęściej rysuje on pejzaże, ze swoim ukochanym motywem chmur. Ten motyw pojawia się bardzo często także na jego odzieży czy przyborach szkolnych. *Z racji faktu bycia porośniętym futerkiem, nie musi on nosić swetrów ani kurtek na zimę. Wraz z nadejściem tych chłodniejszych pór roku, jego futerko staje się grubsze co sprawia wrażenie jakby przytył około nawet dwa kilogramy, a on sam staje się ociężały i niesamowicie śpiący. *Ulubionymi zwierzakami chlopaka są chomiki, ogólnie ma lekką słabość do gryzoni. *Bardzo nie lubi zimnych napoi oraz posiłków. *Uwielbia zapach cynamonu oraz goźdżików. Galeria Vincent ID.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek. VincentSzkicPortretowybyRochi.jpg|Mizerne Zbliżenie na mordkę WybraneOCStylemChibiNaBNByRochi.jpg Chibi Francesca Vincent i Lethe by Rochi.jpg Mane 5 Rochi by Rochi.jpg Claudient by Rochi.jpg Vincent - ozdoba.jpg Vincent nd ID.jpg|Nowy design postaci W różnych seriach Vincent RnG.jpg|Rock'n' Grease Vincent AMHI.jpg Vincent NB.jpg|Night Boonquet Vincent EC.jpg|Egiptian Curse Clementina i Vincent NN.jpg|Nightly Nerds Vinc i Clema GoC.jpg Od innych Vincent Skullette by Pixie.png|Niespodziewane skullette od PixieGiggler Moodboardvincent.jpg|Moodboard inspiorowany od Liścia Vincentsimsy.png|W simsach od Liścia Vintwarzsimsy.png|Twarz w simsach od Liścia Meta timeline *'Listopad 2017' - Rochi'Octavija znowu szaleje i "składa wnioski" o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Vincent La Blanche. *'Nadal Listopad 2017' - pojawiają się pierwsze wpiski i art. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Vincentem oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'26.11.17' - Vincent zostaje opublikowany jako strona. Kategoria:Kryptydy Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Francja Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija